1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle wheel brakes and in particular to a braking arrangement for equipment trailers such as those used to transport portable heaters and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Equipment trailers such as those used by the military to transport field heating units for living quarters, mess halls, and maintenance facilities, as well as aircraft ground support equipment and related applications, are generally subjected to relatively harsh treatment due to transport over rough terrain, extended exposure to the elements, and the difficulty of completing routine maintenance in the cold or arctic climates where the heaters are used. Thus, while the components of such trailers must be of a relatively lightweight construction to enhance their mobility in the field, they likewise should be of a durable yet easily fabricated design to simplify field service and repair.
When one of the heating units is put into service, it has usually been necessary to secure the trailer in place to prevent it from moving about due to vibrations incident to heater operation. One method of doing this has been to wedge calking blocks or the like against the wheels of the trailer. Another and generally preferred method has been to provide a mechanical or drum type brake on one of the wheels which can be secured by an operator to lock the wheels in position. However, the relative complexity of this type of arrangement requires frequent cleaning and repair which is often difficult to accomplish or simply overlooked in cold weather. Moreover, if a cold and hurried tractor operator fails to disengage the wheel brake prior to towing the trailer, both the brake and the wheel are subject to damage.